Left To Be
Some things are best left forgotten. Chapter 1 :I sat in the corner of a small den, squinting as faint sunlight shot through my eyes. However, I was amused and comforted by the sun that warmed the fur on my pelt. "Momma?" I whispered, flattening my ears. "Do I have to leave?" My mother gave me a comforted lick on the head, but it didn't all seem that comforting. :"Yes, honey. You are growing older each day, and the leader has decided to take you in as a trainee." I flattenend my ears as my mother spat Razor's name. He was the most evil, ruthless cat I have ever met. I could hear the yowls of pain coming from outside. :“Puny fools!” Razor snarled irritably. “Have you never fought in your life? Start again, you stupid kits! And with more passion, or you’ll have nothing but rotting scraps for a moon!” :My mother gave me a small nudge towards the exit of the Nursery, but I only shrunk back. "I don't want to go.." He whined, letting out a small whimper and placing a paw over his face. My mother sighed, wiping the tears from my face. :"I don't think you have a choice. Now go," She ordered, her eyes narrowed to a sharp gaze. I stumbled to my paws as I heard the thrashing off claws. :"Idiot!" Snarled Razor, leaning in close to a large grey and white tom. His eyes were round in fear, but I tried not to show that I was watching. Watching my mother sadly as I walked out of the Nursery, I sat down, wrapping my tail around my paws. I hoped Razor didn't notice me, but unfortantly, I think he was just a little to smart for that. :Pushing the large tom to his feet, Razor flattenend his ears as he gazed at my, his eyes narrowed to slits. Shoulder's pressed against my head, I closed my eyes, letting out a small, quiet gulp. :"Ah, so you're ''the new Trainee everyone's been discussing about," He snarled, baring his yellowish-red teeth. :I shrunk back in fear, staying silent as his words crept down my spine. I shivered, taking a brave step forward. "Y-yes.. s-sir." My eyes slid towards the exit of camp, my throat dry and all of the sudden scratchy. :"Stand straight, you brainless fox," Razor snarled. Quickly, I followed his orders, but continued to lead my gaze farther away from him. :A few other cats started to stare at me, but I continued to look away. "Heh. He looks kinda small, don't ya think, boss?" A large cat snorted, his fur spiking. I flattenend my ears. I was not'' pleased with this place. The cat was pale tortioseshell, and I could see he held no fear. :"Hey!" Another cat snapped, his eyes blazing with anger. "Master didn't give you any right to speak!" I could tell these cats were made only out of fear and were in pain, but they refused to show it. I could tell, they were kittens, and only about 7 or 8 moons old, but, they looked like adults. :"Silence, both of you," Razor growled, snapping his sharp fangs at the two cats. "Tell me, kitty, what's your name?" Razor asked, leaning in beside me to meet my fearful gaze. I gulped, resisting to speak. :"Snake.." I stammered, shrinking back as my fur bristled. He blinked, his eyes bulging into a blazing blue just like the clear scars on his face. I knew training with him wasn't going to be easy, or fun. Chapter 2 :It was a few moons after my first assessment with my newest mentor, Razor. "Stop whining!" A cat snarled, his lip curled. "Don't be such a weakling, fight back!" My vision went blurry, and my eyes were clouded with blood. Scars were scarfed into my pelt, but I tried to ignore the rash pain that was flowing inside of me. :"Don't be so harsh on him," A she-cat mumbled, drawing a paw over her ears. :"Quiet!" Another snapped, his ears pinned against his skull. I could barely breath, and as far as I could see, I was done for, and I didn't even get to live the day to breath a final last breath to my mother. Ever since I started my training, all I got was scars, and my pelt was always craved with blood and bruises. :"Stop," A voice growled, it's blue eyes squinting at the faint light. "This assessment is over," Razor meowed, his fur spiking slightly. :"Awww, but the fun hasn't even begun!" Snarled Milo, curling his claws into the deep ground. Unsheathing his claws for a blow, he spun around, turning to face the half-dead trainee. "This pathetic rodent isn't even worth my time," Milo growled, thrashing his tail back and forth. :I laid there, grunting in pain. I was a little thankful I wasn't killed dead on the spot by Milo, but I had no idea why Razor refused to let him do so. My vision, still blurry, regained sight shortly after I staggered forwards, trembling and falling down once more. "I. c-can't..." He moaned, coughing up a small, dry clasp of blood. :Razor gave me a heavy shove and pushed my onto my feet. "Go do something useful," He growled, his eyes locked with mine. :"Yes, sir.." I mumbled, staggering to my paws only to limp over patheticly to the Trainee's den. :"Hi, weakling!" A gray and white tom spat. "Was I to much for ya?" :With quick motion, he flung himself into the air, pinning me and driving his claws into my stomach. "Hey, get off me! We aren't training!" : I let out a pitiful squeal, shivering and shaking in fear. Stratusphere quickly stepped off, flaring his nostrils in disgust. "That's pathetic! Do you even know how to fight!?" :Milo walked in, his ears flicking in curiosity. "This little brat again, eh?" He meowed, his claws flexing. "Move over. I'll take care of him." A loud voice let out a shrill echo for the two cats to move away, and it seemed threatening. ''Mother! '' :"Leave him alone!" My mother, Hazel spat, her eyes flickering towards me. "He's just a kit, and you have no right to treat him this way!" Chapter 3 :The moon was silver in the sky, only dimly shining in a dark wintery night. Deep shadows laid beneath the bare, black branches of the DarkClan Camp. Voices crackled above and beyond hearing, and blood covered the snow-shoe white ground. Razor came towards the entrance of the Nursery, his eyes bloodshot and narrowed to slits. Hazel unsheathed her claws, only to figure that night, she was going to die. Razor let out a loud hiss before leaping to his paws. "Snake," My mother muffled, a tear rolling from her cheek. "Go to the Outside of camp.. now!" She ordered sternly, her eyes showing weak pain. "Go... I'll be waiting for you there." :I quickly followed my mother's orders, fighting the urge to look back when I heard a large and loud squeal of pain. I clenched my teeth, falling over and stumbling to my paws. The scent of blood drifted in the warm winter breeze. Opening my eyes, only to see a blurry vision of the white snow beneath me, I looked up at the trees. With half-closed eyes, I stumbled upwards, only to fall back down. He dimly recalled the breathless calling of his mother, her voice soft and mellow. :Another painful cry erupted from the DarkClan camp. Struggling to get up, I glanced around blurrily. I limped into camp, also to smell the faint scent of blood. I remembered what my mother had told me, to get far away, to never return, but I couldn't. I couldn't bare to never see my mother again. My paws numb, I glanced over to see her body lay limp in the clearing. ''No! She said she'd be waiting for me! Is she dead!? No, she can't be! '' :Milo stomped out of the Trainee's den, his eyes bright and ready for a good fight. "Hey, scrap!" He called, smirking at the sudden sunlight. My head shot up, my eyes wide open. My breathing started out as small gasps, but it only grew shorter. ''But.. you promised! You promised! '' : Category:Flamestar22's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions